


Prank War

by MsDizzyDahlia



Series: Fem!Sides Super AU [3]
Category: Cartoon Therapy (Web Series), Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: At least not from others, Fem!Sides, Fluff, It'll only get worse when we get into her origin story, Lola just wants to finish her book, Multi, Pettiness, Prank Wars, Ramona and Rema can dish it but they can't take it, Tamsin needs a break, The twins really need to chill, everyone's a little shit, seriously, she goes through so much shit for these people she lives with
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:42:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26379787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsDizzyDahlia/pseuds/MsDizzyDahlia
Summary: The Twins have an odd way of fighting.The others are suffering.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Fem!Sides Super AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907026
Comments: 8
Kudos: 12





	Prank War

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Cursing, I think that's it. Let me know if I should add anything

The twins were fighting again. This was nothing new, it seemed like the two sisters, for how close they were, were always bickering about something. Occasionally, however, it would boil over from just a disagreement into a full on argument, and that was when the others knew to steer clear of the two of them.

The thing about the twins was that they didn’t fight like normal siblings did. They didn’t do petty little actions to rile the other up. They didn’t glare at one another or make snide remarks or scream or shout or any of that stuff. If anything, they acted really normal around one another. The only reason anyone ever knew they were even fighting, was because there was always  _ something  _ around the house that could tip everyone off.

See, when the twins were younger, they got into a lot of fights. These fights often led to one of them getting hurt, usually Ramona after Rema’s indestructibility kicked in. Their older sister, Alexandra, told them to find a healthier, safer outlet for their frustration. The twins took that as “have a prank war until the other gives up and concedes that their twin was right.” So now, every time one of their petty little disagreements blew up, they would start a prank war, and the house would become an absolute nightmare for the next week or so.

The others knew that they mostly just needed to get it out of their systems, and at least this way no one was getting hurt. Knowing the twins, it was either this, or having an all out brawl on the streets, a thought which the others did not relish in. And besides, the pranks were almost always directed at one another, and they typically didn’t mess with the others’ stuff when they were doing this kind of thing.

Still, every once in a while, one of them would trigger a trap set by one of the twins. Lola had once gotten a bucket of paint in her hair that had taken a full hour to wash out, and Pamela had once entered Ramona’s room, only for a smoke bomb to blow up in her face. Even Virgo, who was incredibly vigilant, had once bitten into an oreo without knowing that Rema had replaced the filling of every single one with toothpaste. No one was safe, even the little ones had set off pranks or walked into them once or twice, though the twins usually did their best to keep them away from the site where the action was taking place.

Lola had made a map of the house and marked out rooms they were allowed to set traps and pull pranks in. She made sure when crossing off rooms to cross off all of their rooms, save for Ramona’s and Rema’s, her lab, the kitchen, the dining room, most of the bathrooms, and a few other places. Everywhere else was free game, and avoiding all the pranks set was a difficult task.

Currently, Lola, Virgo, and Renae were all sitting in the living room, reading. Or rather, Lola was reading, Virgo was fiddling with a knife, and Renae was asleep. Virgo was reluctant to go anywhere, considering the fact that these traps and pranks always made her a bit nervous. It was funny, how that worked. She could face down a gifted supervillain, and manage to take them down without the slightest hint of fear, but small pranks set by her own teammates that were meant to annoy, not hurt, made her anxious. Anxiety was the greatest.

Tamsin entered the room, and immediately, they all looked up and had to suppress a laugh. Tamsin looked more disheveled than the others had ever seen her. Her hair was a mess, her bun completely ruined and falling apart, and her outfit was soaked through with water.

“One of them rigged the door to their bathroom.” She explained, reaching up and attempting to unpin and take down her bun. “I forgot to be cautious and got a bucket of ice water dumped on me. If I had known I would be taking part in the ice bucket challenge, I wouldn’t have worn this dress.” Virgo couldn’t help herself. She snorted. Tamsin sent her a glare, before letting out a huff and flopping down on the couch.

“Why don’t you just change?” Lola asked. 

Tamsin rolled her eyes. “Because it’s only water, and I really don’t want to change. I’m going out with Harley and Brianna later, we’re going to see a movie.” 

Virgo raised an eyebrow. “What movie is it?” Tamsin sent her a scathing look, and she held her hands up in a placating gesture. “Hey, I’m just asking.”

“We don’t know! We just figured we’d go to the movie theater and see what there was.” She looked down at her dress. “I’ll just deal with the water I guess.”

“Then don’t complain about it to the rest of us.” That earned Virgo yet another glare, and she quickly looked away, to avoid laughing at how ridiculous Tamsin looked. Glaring so hard she was almost pouting, covered in water and in one of her favorite dresses. It was primarily a creamy white with yellow sunflowers and short bell sleeves. It was cinched at the waist and had a v neck shape. It looked quite good on the thirteen year old.

“GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE SHIT!” Loud, manic giggling could be heard from outside the room as a head of half shaved green and silver hair ran into the room, and immediately hid behind Lola’s seat. Lola sent her a “what did you do” look, and Rema gave her a grin that said “I would say sorry, but I’m not.” Ramona came around the corner, in an absolute fury. Her pixie cut with red streaks seemed rather disheveled. Pamela and Emily rounded the corner, panting heavily.

“We were… trying to stop… them.” Pamela said in between gasping breaths. “We’ve… been chasing them around… for about an hour now. How… Do they have… so much…  _ energy _ !?” Renae snorted, and Virgo covered her mouth to stop herself from laughing outright.

“What did my wife do this time?” Lola asked, raising an eyebrow. 

It wasn’t clear who the question was directed at, but it was Ramona who answered. “She spray painted a giant dick on my door! In  _ bright red spray paint. _ ” Virgo couldn’t hold back, she burst out laughing.

Rema perked up at the sound. “At least  _ someone  _ appreciates my joke.”

“There are kids in the house Rema! It’ll take me  _ hours  _ to clean this up.” Ramona whined. Her eyes wandered around the room and settled on Tamsin, seeing her soaked dress and messed up hair. “Ooh, I see you found the bucket in the bathroom.”

“This was  _ you _ !?” Tamsin shrieked. Ramona’s eyes widened, quickly recognizing that she had just made a huge mistake. Tamsin shot to her feet, and Ramona jumped back slightly, before vanishing from sight. Tamsin growled, and footsteps could be heard leaving the room, even though there was no body to match them.

“I’ll help you clean your door later!” Lola called after her, knowing that she would hear her. Rema stood up, and leapt over the couch, landing on the seat beside Lola and leaning against her. Lola sent her an unimpressed look, but it wasn’t fooling anyone. Lola was weak to Rema, she could never resist her when she got like this.

Tamsin turned around and looked at the others, sending them a tight smile. “I think I’m going to meet up with my friends now. Harley wanted us to get there early so we would have time to do a bit of shopping before we saw the movie. You know how they get about shopping. She probably wants to buy a new dress for me.”

“Say… say hi to them for me, okay?” Virgo said softly. Tamsin’s face softened and she offered a gentle smile, nodding. Virgo’s relationship with Harley and Brianna was… complicated. There were old wounds between them that still haven’t fully healed, and probably never will. Tamsin left the room, and Pamela walked over to Virgo, sitting down on the floor right in front of her. Instinctively, Virgo reached forward and began to play with her hair, carding through it and twisting it around, braiding and unbraiding it over and over again as they all sat in silence, even Rema, who seemed content to just snuggle with Lola.

Eventually, Janice rounded the corner, looking quite annoyed. Her yellow eyes were nearly glowing with irritation, and illusions were rippling around her vitiligo, making it fade in and out, a habit that came about whenever she was agitated. 

“What’s up with you?” Virgo asked her. Janice looked over and perked up slightly.

“I totally didn’t just barely avoid one of the twins’ traps.” She said, sighing. She walked over and sat on the arm of the chair, leaning over and kissing Virgo on the forehead. She then bent over and kissed Pamela on the head, who giggled. Virgo responded with a quick kiss on the cheek.

“I swear, those two are like children.” Janice continued, rolling her eyes. “We’re just lucky the quadruplets are at a friend’s house right now, aren’t we?” Pamela made a soft noise of agreement and nodded, and Virgo laughed softly.

“Wow, I’m right here, Janjan.” Janice looked up to see Rema staring at her with an expression that suggested she was not at all miffed by Janice’s statement. If anything, she looked  _ delighted  _ by it.

“Don’t you have a smoke bomb to rig or something?” Janice said, only mildly annoyed. 

Rema shrugged and sat up. “Rara’s probably going to burn one of my outfits. Might as well sit around and wait for her retaliation.”

Lola turned her head, a slightly concerned look on her face. “Your logic… makes no sense whatsoever.” Rema giggled. Virgo rolled her eyes fondly, going back to playing with Pamela’s hair. Rema got up and kissed Lola quickly, before skipping, yes,  _ skipping, _ out of the room. Virgo only briefly wondered why she didn’t use her teleportation, before realizing Rema would think that was boring, despite the fact that it was  _ fucking teleportation.  _

“What on Earth made you marry that woman?” Renae asked. Emily was now snuggled up against her side, with one of Renae’s arms wrapped around her.

“She can be sweet.” Lola said, her eyes shifting back to her book.

“If by sweet you mean unbelievably cheesy.” Renae replied, rolling her eyes. “Remember that time in highschool when she left a rose on your door?”

Lola blushed. “I recall. In fact, I still have said rose. You know this.”

Renae rolled her eyes and made a disgusted noise. “You are both so sappy.”

“You’re one to talk.” Lola said without missing a beat. “Do I even want to get started on how you treat Emily? I still remember you ranting the rest of us back in highschool about how  _ gorgeous  _ she was.” Renae’s face turned bright red.

“Damn.” Virgo said. “Sounds like going to high school with you all was a delight. I really wish I could have gone.” There was a melancholy note at the end.

“It wasn’t your fault.” Pamela said quickly, reaching over her shoulder and gripping one of Virgo’s hands. 

Virgo bit her lip and smiled lovingly down at her girlfriend. “I know, Pam. I know.”

“Not that you two aren’t breathtakingly adorable when you two get like this.” Janice said. “But shall we bring the conversation back to the matter at hand? If we have to continue being paranoid in our own home for the next few weeks, I’m going to lose my shit. So, who's up for a little revenge against the twins?” 

“What kind of revenge?” Virgo said at the same time Pamela said “Language!” Janice looked between the two of them, and then smiled, a mischievous spark in her eyes.

“Who's to say that they’re the only ones allowed to participate in the prank war?” She asked, a sly smirk on her face. A slow and steady grin spread across Virgo’s face as she thought about what Janice was insinuating. “Why should they get to have all the fun while the rest of us are caught in the aftermath?”

“I like the way you think, Fox.” Renae said. Emily looked up at her and then down at Pamela, worrying her lower lip between her teeth.

“Nothing too mean, right guys?” She asked nervously. “I agree, it might be fun to get back at them, but we don’t want to hurt them. Or do something that might make them mad at us.” 

“Yeah yeah, of course babe. Wouldn’t dream of it.” Renae said, kissing the top of Emily’s head. Emily seemed placated by this, which was fair. Renae may seem to brush statements like that off, but once she made a promise, she kept it, no matter how offhand it was. Renae turned back to face Janice. “So, what do you have in mind?”

A few days, and many,  _ many  _ foam packing peanuts later, two very enraged screams echoed through the house. The twins stormed into the living room, where the others were all sat, pretending to read and just barely holding in laughter. Some were succeeding more than others.

“WHAT THE HELL GUYS!?” Ramona shrieked. “WHAT DID YOU DO!?”

“You really thought we were going to sit around and do nothing while you turned our house into a warzone?” Lola asked, not even looking up from her novel. The twins looked at each other, identical expressions of fury on their faces.

“You guys are going to pay for this.” Rema growled. Janice laughed, crafting an illusion to make it appear that her yellow eyes were glowing. Her skin rippled as the vitiligo that covered half of her face was turned into scales.

Janice grinned devilishly and leaned her head to the side. Her illusions were incredibly well crafted and detailed, right down to the way the light was reflected on even the smallest scale, and the fangs that were barely noticeable but still there all the same. When she spoke, it was three words. Three words that would bring chaos to the house for the next month, and cause twice as much paranoia. A promise, of things to come, and a declaration of war.

“Bring it on.”

**Author's Note:**

> Did I make Janice's last name Fox? Yes. Why? Because foxes are tricksters and seen as sly and deceitful creatures, just like snakes. And because I feel like foxes would be more petty than snakes, and I want Janice to be petty.
> 
> Yes, Alexandra is supposed to be King Creativity here. You'll probably get to see more of her, I might make a one shot about her coming to visit, but Idk.
> 
> Thank you for reading <3
> 
> I find comments incredibly motivating, please don't be shy. Your support is appreciated <3<3<3


End file.
